


Union

by SoftDadCarlos



Series: Family Life [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Claire/Leon is briefly mentioned, F/M, Fluff, I only just realised I accidentally tagged the wrong warning, the wedding scene is short because I hate weddings, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftDadCarlos/pseuds/SoftDadCarlos
Summary: Three years after Raccoon City, Carlos and Jill settle down.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Series: Family Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701460
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	Union

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @stardustfalling on tumblr and is part two of their original request. As it says in the tags: I hate weddings so the wedding scene is super short.  
> Update: I've removed the first paragraph and added it to a fic set not long after Aftermath instead so that the Family Life AU reads better as a series.

The first time Carlos met the team that Jill considered family was… tense to say the least. Mainly due to the fact that he used to be part of Umbrella’s clean up team.

_The friendly chatter outside the front door came to an uneasy hush when Carlos opened it to them. Of course it would, they didn’t know the man, so it didn’t surprise Carlos one bit. Instead, he greeted them with a smile and stepped out the way so they could enter._

_“Welcome, you must be Jill’s friends! Come in, she’s in the living room.”_

_He led them through and took a seat next to Jill, who reached out and held his hand to ease his nerves. He wasn’t blind to there glares he was getting. Especially the big burly man who, from the descriptions Jill gave him, he guessed was Chris. The short girl with short hair looked more concerned than anything, she must have been Rebecca. There were three people that he didn’t know, a blonde dude and brunette with long hair and a little girl…_

_Jill was quick to begin introductions, “Carlos, this is Chris, Rebecca, Claire - Chris’ kid sister, her boyfriend Leon and Sherry, who wants to be adopted by them. Guys, this is Carlos. He’s my partner and a former U.B.C.S. agent, we met in Raccoon City… before it was… blown up.”_

_Carlos didn’t manage to get a word in before Chris began his mini tirade._

_“How can we trust him? How can you trust him? He’s an Umbrella agent, he could be lying about quitting. He could be feeding them intel.”_

_Jill sighed as if she was expecting that. And she probably was._

_“He searched for me for half a day in a zombie-infested city, abandoning his mission, carried me all the way to the hospital, fought his way through the hospital to get a vaccine for me, fought his way back, administered it himself, stayed by my side until assistance arrived, fought off a zombie hoard as I was recovering, helped me melt Nemesis and then told me to open fire at him while he restrained a struggling Nikolai. The only rest he got during that whole ordeal was when he got knock unconscious for a couple of minutes. I think there isn’t a bone in his body that is capable of hurting me."_

_The girls nodded, that was enough explanation for them. Especially Sherry who had Claire go through a similar experience to cure her. Chris, on the other hand, stared Carlos down for a few beats longer before releasing a breath and reaching a hand out to him and a smiled._

_“Nice to meet you Carlos, sounds like you took great care of our Jill.”_

But after that initial meeting, he’s become close friends with all of them as they came by often to talk to Jill. In fact, he and Chris had become rather close with how both of them cared about Jill in their own ways. He found it difficult to talk to Leon despite being the same age having led completely different lives.

And three years later Carlos had found something else rather difficult… hiding the ring he had bought from Jill. He couldn’t have her find it, it would ruin everything. There was not much room for romance in their lives with Jill going out on missions to battle against whatever insane creation had been released upon the world. So he refused to let his planned proposal be ruined by doing a bad job at hiding a god damn ring.

He sighed as he gently tossed the velvet box in his hand. Jill wouldn't be leaving for her mission for a couple of days. What to do? What to do? Should he hide it in a draw? No too obvious. In the safe? No, she had the code for that. What about burying it in the vegetable garden?... Yeah, that sounded good. Carlos got up out of his armchair and went to the kitchen, grabbing a freezer bag to put the jewellery box in so it wouldn’t get covered in dirt. Heading out into their sizable garden, Carlos greeted the hens as he grabbed a trowel.

“You’ll keep my secret right chicas? Won’t go digging it up for Jill to see?”

* * *

A week later and Jill was finally home. God she couldn’t wait to hop in the shower and crawl into bed. She had sent Carlos a message the day prior letting him know what time she’d most likely be back by. Opening the front door she was greeted to Carlos standing in the hallway. He was dressed a white button-up shirt, sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows with a few top buttons left undone, black slacks and dress shoes.

“Welcome back supercop.”

Jill raised a brow at him, eyeing him up and down appreciatively, “What’s the occasion?”

He took her hand, leading her upstairs to their bedroom but paused before opening the door, “Just want to show you I care.” He opened the door, revealing a stormy grey knee-length chiffon cocktail dress. “Take your time. I’ll be putting the finishing touches on dinner.”

With that, he went back down the stairs leaving Jill alone. To say she was surprised would be an understatement because in their time together Carlos had never really done anything like this. That’s not to say he was never romantic, that couldn’t be farther from the truth, the man was a hopeless romantic. But with threats being around every corner with Jill’s line of work they never really had the luxury of going out on dates. Shaking those thoughts from her head Jill stepped into the room and picked up the dress holding it against her as she turned to the mirror, admiring it. Sequins trailed elegant floral designs across the bodice and halted at the beginning of the skirt, which was light-weight and soft. She smiled. It was perfect for what she had in mind.

* * *

Dinner was wonderful. Carlos had prepared her favourite meal and lit candles. Hell, he even made mini melt in the middle chocolate cakes for dessert. But something seemed a tad off. Carlos was fidgety. Nervous. That didn’t stop her from being surprised about what he did once they finished eating.

“We’ve been together for three years now, having met in a living nightmare. If I had to go through all that again to be with you, I gladly would. Even being shot in the shoulder.” He chuckled. Moving out of his seat, he got down on one knee and pulled out the jewellery box and the diamond ring nestled inside. “What I’m trying to say is Jill Valentine will you continue to let me stay by your side as your husband?”

Jill let out a breathy laugh, getting on to her knees in front of him, pulling out a silver ring from a garter purse, “Only if you promise to marry me.”

He broke out into the biggest grin before pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

Carlos and Jill stood in front of the makeshift altar in their garden. It was a small event with both of them only having a small number of people to invite. Rebecca was Jill’s maid of honour, Chris was best man and Sherry was the flower girl. There were laughs, there were tears but it was short and sweet.

“I now declare you mister and missus…” The officiant looked between the couple.

“Valentine.” Carlos beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the [dress](https://www.jjshouse.co.uk/A-Line-Scoop-Neck-Knee-Length-Chiffon-Cocktail-Dress-With-Sequins-016197203-g197203)  
> I love hearing from you guys! Please comment what parts you liked!  
> I do take requests! If you have any feel free to head over to my Tumblr to ask for one! You can also find my [To Do List](https://softdadcarlos.tumblr.com/post/615008925883023360/to-do-list) and rules there :) I'm also on twitter @mxbelmounte.


End file.
